How some of the Sonic characters react to Supergirl by Miss Papaya
by JDFlame20222
Summary: Find out how some of the Sonic characters react when Amy Rose plays a "special song".


Author's note: Hi. Here is another story. A sequel to "The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special" is on the way! :)  
I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, the song or youtube.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, "The Chili Dogg Central" and Stacy from the paper world girls.  
This story was made for fun.  
Please review. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe". This is just a story about something that happened  
to the Sonic characters, so, yeah, Sorry this isn't about the show this time but, it's on the way!  
But still as always, In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series and watching a youtube video.  
Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs This story was just made just as a funny, just a day of the Sonic team's regular, every day lives.

How some of the Sonic characters reacted to "supergirl" by Miss Papaya

We see some of the Sonic characters at Amy Rose's house and the camera fades to Amy's room.

Amy Rose's room had pink wall paper, had a few pictures of Sonic, a few drawers and had a bed with a red blanket and a white pillow.

Amy talks to her friends.

"I've gathered you all here today because I saw a youtube video, and THIS song played." Said Amy.

Amy went on her computer next to her bed and then, on to youtube and started the song.

The song played and was turned up just slightly loud.

Amy danced as she did a strange anime dance, shaking her hips from side to side with her hands in the air. Cream joined doing the same dance move.

Shadow's left eye twitched as Sonic's irises shrank.

"What the-" Scourge said under his breath.

Tails danced along, as he did a strange dance, jogging in place while humming to the rhythm . Then he saw his male friends staring at him and he stopped dancing.

Silver used his psychokinesis to bring Amy's pillows to his ear.

Scourge's cheeks expanded to little bit as he covered his mouth with his hands.

Cosmo started to dance just like Amy and Cream and sang. "Do-do-do-do-do I'm a supergirl".

"This song is so girly, I think I'm gonna hurl." Said Scourge to his male friends.

"You know what?" Asked Sonic. "Out all of the things we've disagreed with in the past, I second that, Scourge." Replied Sonic to Scourge in a whisper.

Silver looked like he was about to loose it, as the pillows didn't help block out the noise.

Shadow looked like he wanted to "chaos blast" Amy's laptop.

Blaze honestly didn't know what to think as she just raised an eyebrow.

"Would you PLEASE turn that song off?" Wined Dr. Eggman, covering his ears.

Knuckles looked like he was about to loose it, as he forced his eyes shut, and clenched his fists with a drop of sweat on the side of his head.

Shadow growled as his red irises began to glow.

Tikal also danced with Amy, Cream and Cosmo, doing the SAME exact dance move.

Maria the Hedgehog (formally Robotnik) was also dancing, but then saw Shadow glowing, as his thoughts were about getting rid of the song.

So Maria walked over to Shadow and reassured him, as she patted him on the back.

Dr. Eggman saw his grandfather snapping his finger to the song, as his grandfather had no idea what he was listening to.

"Grandfather, you do know that this song is really bad, don't you?" Asked Eggman.

"What are you talking about sonny?" Replied Professor Gerald. "The Bee Gees where the BEST in my day."

"But that is not the Bee Gees." Replied Eggman.

"I think I know what music I'm listening to, all right?" "I AM a professor AND 90 years old. I think I would know what is and what is NOT the Bee Gees." Scolded Gerald.

Eggman growled as the song played.

The girls danced as a bus stop, dancing the same as each other.

"I'm outta here." Said Eggman.

"Thank you, Doctor." Replied Decoe.

"Yes, thank you, Doctor." Agreed Bocoe.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Said Bokkun, leaving with his master and robot friends.

Eggman, with Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun left Amy's house.

Gerald looked over to Amy's computer and after a second, he let out a gasp. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE LIARS!" Yelled Gerald. "You said this was the Bee Gees!"  
"I'm going to bed, in MY home, with the REAL Bee Gees music." "Well I never." Gerald muttered as he walked out of Amy's house.

"I had better help grandfather with his bed. He ALWAYS gets tangled in his sheets without being tucked in." Said Maria. "Well, that was fun."  
"We should do it again sometime." Said Maria, as she followed her grandfather.

"WELL, Eggman was rude to walk out of here like that." Said Amy. "It's a good thing to know that YOU guys would never walk out like that." "Right, guys."

When Amy looked, her male hedgehog friends where nowhere to be found. Her fox friend, Tails was gone too. "Oooh." Said Amy, beginning to get angry.

Since the other girls didn't leave, Cream had an idea. "How about we start the song over again?" Asked Cream.

"Okay." Agreed Amy, getting exited.

"All right." Replied Cosmo.

"Yes." Added Tikal.

"Um...okay," Said Blaze.

Amy clicked the "replay" button on the video.

The song played again, as the girls danced once again as a bus stop.

Wave let out a scream. "I can't take anymore of this!" Said Wave, as she, Jet and Storm flew out of the room with their "extreme gear".

The other girls just danced anyway.

Sally was kind of weirded out as her eye twitched. "Uh, Amy?" "I'm sorry, but, uh...I have a check-up at the doctors I need to go to right now." Lied Sally.

"At 9:00 a clock at night?" Asked Amy.

"Um, yeah...they're open later now." Lied Sally.

"Okay. See you later or tomorrow." Replied Amy.

"Okay, See ya tomorrow." Agreed Sally.

And with that, Sally left Amy's house.

Blaze didn't really like the song, but she was hiding it rather well.

Blaze's cell phone rang.

Blaze answers her phone.

"Hello?" Said Blaze. "Oh really?" "Cool. I'll be there." Blaze hung up her phone.

Amy didn't hear Blaze.

"My mom just called and she says that her neighbor just got a new job at the new bowling alley." Said Blaze.

"Congrats" Replied Amy.

"Hooray." Agreed Cream.

"Congratulations to your neighbor" Added Cosmo.

"Yeah congrats." Agreed Tikal.

"Sorry Amy, I don't mean to leave so soon, but my Mom said that her and I could play a couple of games. they have new bright, colored lights and everything." Said Blaze.

"It's okay, Blaze." Replied Amy.

"Thank you. I love the song, but maybe we can do this some other time soon" Said Blaze.

"Okay. Bye, Blaze." Replied Amy.

Blaze waved as she walked with a nervous smile.

Amy clicked the "replay" button again, and she, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo and Tikal danced again as a bus stop, as the song played.

The End.

Epilogue:

The camera fades to The Chili Dogg Central.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scourge, Fiona, Knuckles, Tails and Blaze are eating their "usuals" laughing and sitting at tables.

"That song was just BAD, huh, guys?" Sonic asked as a rhetorical question.

"Yep, no doubt." Replied Shadow.

"Really, it was that bad, babe." Said Scourge to Fiona.

"Well, it's gone now." Replied Fiona.

"It was SO bad, I HAD to put pillows on my ears." Said Silver.

"I was there." Replied Blaze, with a smile.

"I almost hurled, it was so girly." Said Scourge with a smirk.

"Anything else you'd like to order?" Asked Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer.

"Actually...yeah." Replied Scourge.

"One root beer to go. Bottled." Said Scourge with a smile on his face.

"You got it." Replied Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer.

"Why where you so rude?" Joked Blaze.

"I don't know." Replied Scourge as a joke. "I AM Sonic's opposite." Scourge said with a smirk.

"BUT, we're working on you being "normal"." Said Sonic.

"I know, it was just BAD." "The song." Said Tails.

"You were dancing too." Replied Scourge with a laugh.

"I-I was just uh...mocking the song." "I was making fun of the interest between Amy and that song." Tails responded nervously.

"Riiight." Replied Scourge, being sarcastic.

"Here you go." Said the female fox.

"Thaaank-You." Replied Scourge.

"That'll be 1.59 please, Scourge." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"Okay." Replied Scourge. Scourge reached into his jacket, and he didn't have any money left.

"Crap." Said Scourge, under his breathe. "Ya got any cash on ya, Sonic?" Asked Scourge.

Sonic sighed. "There you go." Said Sonic, handing the money to Tori.

"Thank you." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"Thanks, blue." Said Scourge, opening his root beer and drinking it.

"Uh, no problem." Replied Sonic, not caring since they where away from Amy's "favorite song".

"Ahh..this is the life." Said Knuckles, putting his hands behind his head.

"How'd you get away from Amy's computer song?" Asked Silver to Blaze.

"I told her my Mom's neighbor got a job at the new bowling alley." Replied Blaze.

"Nice." Said Silver. "Really?" Asked Silver.

"Yeah." "It's like the casino in Station Square, but it's a bowling alley." Replied Blaze.

"Oh, cool." Said Silver.

"Would you guys like to join me in a couple of games there?" Asked Blaze.

"Sure." Said Silver.

"I'm in." Said Scourge.

"Me too." Agreed Sonic.

"Ditto." Said Knuckles.

"All right." Said Shadow.

"Sure. It's better than hearing Amy's song go off." Said Fiona.

"Okay. Sure, Blaze." Said Tails.

"All right, see ya in the morning." Said The manager/cashier at the Chili Dogg central to Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"All right, see you in the morning." Replied Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"Hmmm?" Asked Sonic to Blaze.

"Okay." Replied Blaze.

"See you guys tomorrow I guess." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer to her friends.

"Tori?" Asked Blaze. "You wouldn't want to join us for a couple of games to bowling, would ya?" Asked Blaze.

"Sure. That sounds fun." Replied Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

The group of friends walked out of the door. Stacy from the paper world girls was walking by, with a radio by her head.

"Supergirl" By Miss Papaya played on it.

Knuckles growled, as he couldn't stand it anymore. knuckles grabbed the radio out of Stacy's hands, threw it in the air and when it came close enough to Knuckles,  
he punched and broke it.

As the shattered pieces fell to the ground, Stacy looked at Knuckles. "AWESOME!" Said Stacy as she jumped for joy. "Time to go buy another radio."

As the strange girl left, Knuckles and his friends laughed and continued walking to the bowling alley.

And with that, the group of friends walked to the bowling alley. They walked past a radio store. Shadow stopped, went in and bought one.

Shadow stayed behind his friends. Shadow looked around to see if nobody was with him. When the coast was clear, Shadow tuned to a radio station and it came on... "Supergirl" by Miss Papaya played.

Shadow growled. "CHAOS...BLAST!" Shouted Shadow. And with that, "Chaos blast" destroyed the radio, and Shadow was satisfied with himself.

Shadow ran and caught up with his friends.

"What happened, Shadow?" Asked Sonic.

"Oh,...just had something to do really quick." Replied Shadow.

And with that said, the group of friends made it to the bowling alley. It was glowing with bright colored lights, like a Las Vegas casino and the group of friends smiled as they came closer to get inside.

Camera fades to black.

End Credits:

Created by: JDFlame20222

Cast List:

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog

Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose

Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower

Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna

Youtube user Sykorax as Silver the Hedgehog

Erica Schroeder as Blaze the Cat

Elara Distler as Tikal the Echidna

Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian

Lucas Cruikshank a.k.a. Fred Figglehorn as Bean the "dynamite" Duck

Mike Pollock as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and Professor Gerald Robotnik

Tom Kenny as Decoe

Darren Dunstan as Bocoe

SonicSong182's Kn as Bokkun

Jennette McCurdy as Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer

Bobby "BooG!E" Bowman as Manager/cashier at The Chili Dogg Central

Youtube user Sasuya as Maria Robotnik/Maria the Hedgehog

Youtube user Kovabomb as Scourge the Hedgehog

Youtube user iPitafish as Fiona Fox

Jessica DiCicco as Sally Acorn

Song: "Supergirl" Miss Papaya

Thank you for reading!

And Explosion comes from out of nowhere.

Bean maniacally laughed as he ran out from "off-screen" to face the camera.

"Hey it's Beeean!" "No radios where harmed in the making of this story!" Said Bean.

"Except for this one." Said Bean as he pushed a button and a radio exploded.

Bean maniacally laughed.


End file.
